Forgiveness
by I'mAllABoUtRiddLeS
Summary: Miroku, after a fight with his wife, went to the bar to cool down. When he was about to go home, things didn't go as planned. A MirSan one-shot!


**HEY GUYS! IT'S BEEN A WHILE. ANYWAYS, I WASN'T ABLE TO PUBLISH THIS SOONER BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF REVIEWS FROM MY LATEST STORY "UNPREDICTABLE". I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL THERE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, just the story.**

* * *

"I'm sorry . . ." he apologised while weeping over his mistake.

Miroku was kneeling down, apologising for what he had done over and over again. He was clutching the hem of the shirt of the one woman he owed everything to.

"I'm so sorry . . . Sango," he wept.

He was breaking inside. He had vowed to her on their wedding day. But he had broken it all because he wanted to 'take their fight off of his mind'.

He went to the bar the day before, after a fight he had with his wife. He attempted to drive away his anger with a few whiskeys and then drive home to "work things out". And when the one and only Miroku Houshi says "work things out" when it comes to Sango and him, he means the _pleasuring_ kind of work things out. (A/N: Sorry can't seem to say 'sex' over there for some reason. I think it's because my mum was beside me while I was writing this . . . O.O)

He was about to head home and get started on his plan of "working things out" when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a woman who was quite a charmer. She long black hair and violet eyes. She had a curvaceous body but nothing that compared to his Sango but still sexy, nonetheless. She asked if he could direct her to the hotel she was looking for. Being the chivalrous person he was, he agreed.

When they arrived at the hotel, Miroku was proceeding to say his goodbye when she offered him to come up with her to her room.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he rejected while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, I insist. I gave you the trouble of looking for this hotel for me," the girl begged.

"I have the most beautiful woman I want to come home to waiting for me. I'm sorry but I really must go."

She gave him a look of despair. He immediately felt guilty.

"Well, I guess a look wouldn't hurt."

The girl brightened up and led him to the room.

They tool the lift and he saw that her room was on the second floor, _fortunately_. When the doors dinged open, they took a few twists and turns and finally arrived at the room.

Miroku whistled. "Nice room you got."

"Thank you. It costs quite a lot," she replied.

"Well, I must be going now-"

"Stay for a drink," she cut off.

"Miss, I really need to-"

She cut him off. This time though, with her lips. She moans into the kiss but little did she know that only she is enjoying this.

Miroku tried desperately to get her off but she was strong. He then began to feel dizzy. He tried to keep his eyelids wide open but he couldn't. He then fell onto the floor. The last thing he saw was the girl's face, smirking.

Miroku groaned as he blocked the sun from his eyes. He sat up and took in his surroundings. A closet, some clothes scattered on the floor, pillows on the floor, lamps knocked over, a bra and his pants-. Wait! A bra?! What's even more surprising was that it wasn't Sango's bra. He knew every single one of Sango's bras – pervert ;) – and this one was much smaller. (A/N: Sango's boobs aren't **THAT** big. I just want her to look really sexy and hot. I'm a girl by the way and _**completely**_ straight. I just like it when a favourite character of mine is almost perfect. Hey, no one's perfect.)

He came back to Earth by the sound of a door being closed. He turned his head and saw _her_!

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" she said.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Miroku demanded.

The girl merely chuckled. "You're in my hotel room. Don't you remember? Don't you remember our pleasurable night together?" she said as she seductively walked to him.

This can **NOT** be happening! He did _**not **_just sleep with another woman. Willingly! There must be a misunderstanding. This must be some kind of joke. Miroku thought those things until the lady explained.

"You fell unconscious. It's all because of the drug I put into your drink back at the bar. I was the bartender, remember?"

Then it all came flashing back to him.

And he snapped!

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?! I TOLD YOU I'M **MARRIED**! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY _**WIFE**_ MEANS TO ME?! HOW MUCH HER _**TRUST**_ MEANS TO ME?! DAMN IT!"

He held his head after his display of anger. He was not one to just let his anger out of its cage but in this case, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh, I do," she said, unruffled by his anger, "What was that name you were saying last night? Sango, was it?"

Miroku got out of the bed and hastily put on his clothes. He left without a second word.

Miroku Houshi kept cussing while he ran to his house . . . to his wife.

He stopped running. His chest was heaving. How could she ever forgive him?

He noticed the house was three metres away from him – three metres away from his wife; his beautiful and loving wife.

He walked to the house. Step by step, his guilt grew.

Once he stepped into the house, he was greeted by his wife waiting for him, sitting on a step of the staircase. She stood up and surprisingly did just that.

That's where the start comes in.

Where Miroku Houshi was apologising to his wife for what felt like an eternity.

While he had been apologising, he wasn't able to look up to his wife's eyes, so he hadn't seen the understanding smile she had – the understanding glint in her eyes.

Sango took her husband's hands in hers and kneeled down in front of him. She used her fingers to lift his face up and brought his eyes to meet hers.

Miroku had been expecting a slap next. He closed his eyes, waiting. And waiting . . . waiting . . .

"_What the heck is she doing?_" he thought.

The next thing he knew was that there was a soft and warm sensation on his forehead.

He opened his eyes to see that Sango was kissing him on the forehead. It was always her sign of forgiveness. When they had their petty little fights a few years back, she always kissed him on the forehead in the end, forgiving him.

And to think after everything he'd done, she still had the heart to forgive him.

Miroku just closed his eyes and savoured the moment. He loved this woman. No other woman could capture his heart as she did. She was his and he was hers. His friend once said, before he met Sango, "If a girl is stupid enough to love you after you broke her heart, I guarantee you she is the one." At first, he was confused. Why would anyone still love you after you broke their heart? But now he understood.

Sango was it.

"I love you," Sango whispered into his ear.

Miroku just hugged her.

From then on, he knew everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I'M AIMING FOR 3 OR 5! ^_^ **

**SEE YA!**


End file.
